Automated water distribution systems capable of automated monitoring, differential distribution, and performing remote diagnostics enables an administrative user of a piping network to deliver water throughout the system with greater control, and easily identify defective components. The distribution system may operate in large spatial areas with thousands of valves arranged in complex networks (e.g., building piping infrastructures, hothouses, garden centers, agricultural lands, etc.).
One such implementation are variable rate water distribution systems which enable differential watering of crops for agricultural lands. For example, rarely are soil properties and crops (e.g., soil water holding capacity, types of crops, etc.) uniform throughout an entire target water distribution area. Variable rate water distribution systems address the dynamic water demands of different soils and crops by delivering a variable amount of water to different portions of the target water distribution area. For example, a drip irrigation system may contain multiple water carrying conduits that are positioned such that the conduits can irrigate many rows of crops. Each of carrying conduits can contain tens to hundreds of solenoid valves, such that a solenoid valve is actuated to initiate irrigation.
In water distribution systems, unintentional loss of water control often results in undesirable, expensive, and dangerous outcomes. Furthermore, in variable rate water distribution systems, the control of water to the different portions of the target water distribution area must be controlled to ensure that the different needs of soil and crops are being met. Accordingly, constant and routine monitoring is typically required to ensure that water is being delivered to designated areas at the appropriate quantity and time, however, such monitoring can be cost ineffective and/or difficult to implement.